yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 056
Destiny's Will, Part 1, known as The 17-Year Old Vow: The Destiny Guided by Momentum in the original, is the fifty sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei confronts Roman at the original Ener-D reactor and duels him. During the Duel, Roman reveals another secret in which neither Yusei, nor his friends expected to hear.]] Summary Dark Signers' lair At the Dark Signers Lair, Roman saw another candlelight being extinguished. He comes to the conclusion that Yusei has defeated Kalin. He looks at his right arm that is bruised and says that he can’t be stopped here. He goes to a table and looks at a picture, which features him, Rex and Mr. Fudo, saying that he has to settle his 17 years score with Yusei. Satellite Yusei put his Stardust Dragon into the control unit and the Giant Tower sinks into the ground. Yusei saw Leo, Luna, Crow and Trudge at a bridge who are greeting him. He rejoined his friends at the bridge and Crow shows him what is going on in Satellite. A light appears and half of the citizens of Satellite have returned. Crow comes to the conclusion that the people been sucked by Earthbound Immortal - Ccapac Apu have come back. Leo and Luna agreed with him. Crow congratulates Yusei, but his friend says that is too early to celebrate and that, in order to close the Doors of the Netherworld, two more towers must be sealed. He also adds that there’s still 3 more Dark Signers out there. One of Roman’s spiders takes control of Trudge. Yusei noticed Trudge’s transformation and tells everyone to get back. Crow wonders what is going on. Trudge, in a possessed voice, tells Yusei that he defeated Kalin. Yusei thinks that voice speaking through Trudge is Roman and Roman tells him that he will be his next opponent. He also add that if Yusei wants to fight him, he must come to the Original Ener-D Reactor. After that, the spider came out of Trudge and Trudge, back to normal, asks what’s wrong. Crow thinks this could be a trap, but Yusei tells him that he must go fight him, even if it is a trap and if he defeats Earthbound Immortal - Uru, the souls of Martha, Rally and the others will return. He decides to go to the Original Ener-D Reactor in order to settle things with Roman. New Domino City Angela is making a report in New Domino City on the main street of West 5th District, in which New Domino City is under martial law. Due to this, the city has been ravaged by angry mobs. She also add that since Nazca Lines have appeared in the city, hundreds of people have gone missing and no one can be found and, despite all this happening, Sector Security hasn’t offered any information and everyone is confused. Lazar is seen, alive and well, watching the news by Angela. He then turned off the television, saying that explaining this to an ordinary person would be impossible. He goes to a secret room and speaks with an unidentified person. The person asks if Rex have already left and Lazar reply yes, just moments ago. The person says they have to place their hopes in them and that there had been waiting 20 years once the 2 brothers turned over a new page is history. Lazar agreed to the mysterious person and laughs. Rex and Roman's confrontation Two helicopters landed near the giant crater in Satellite. Rex got out of one of the 2 helicopters with 8 guards following him. He touches a remote control and a tunnel appears from the ground. The 8 guards are a little scared by it. Rex asks the captain of the guards to withdraw, but the captain says that New Domino City is currently going through a bizarre phenomenon, unlike any it has in the past and that their job is too guaranteeing Rex’s safety, even at the cost of their life. Rex says that, against their opponent, something like their weapon won’t be of any use. They entered the tunnel and searched the underground level. They entered a room and found Roman. Roman says that Rex has managed to come this far. He also adds that they must talk and asks about the guards. Rex replies that is their duty. Roman decided that their discussion must become a private matter. One of Roman’s spiders appears and the guards attack it. But the spider neutralized them with his webs. The private discussion begans and Rex says that he stayed alive in order to fulfill a promise and that he thrown away his future as director of Sector Security. Roman thinks there's not a single moment that Rex could have forgotten the promise from back then. He let go of his cape and says that he opened Pandora’s Box 17 years ago. And show to Rex his mechanical left arm, saying that along with his left arm, he left his final hope. He also add that his body won't last for much longer and before that the Signers chosen by the Crimson Dragon and the Dark Signers chosen by the King of the Underworld, he had to find out which one of them are the creator and which one are the gods of destruction. Roman says that the destiny of 17 years ago is still alive and that Mr. Fudo’s will still live in his son, Yusei. He tells his brother if he is defeated here, Rex must tell him of that account. He then put his Duel Disk on his wrist. Rex says that he has been thinking about it throughout these 17 years and has come to a conclusion. It’s an alternative possibility that Roman hasn’t thought of. Roman is curious about what his brother just said. Rex reveals his mechanical left arm that is turned into a Duel Disk. Yusei and Roman's confrontation Yusei, Crow, Leo, Luna and Trudge go to the Original Ener-D Reactor through Satellite and Leo noticed the giant crater. Luna says that’s the Original Ener-D Reactor built by Yusei’s father. Trudge add that’s the Ener-D Reactor that is responsible for the Zero Reverse incident and causing the city to be splitted into two. Luna senses a frightening power from over there. Leo managed to comfort his sister, saying that he’s here to protect her. Once arriving there, Leo thinks that the Original Ener-D Reactor is huge and Luna thinks that a giant meteor landed here and created a crater. The friends decided to enter the giant crater. Crow noticed the 2 helicopters and the tunnel entrance and decided to check it out. Meanwhile, Yusei and his friends continue their search and stops at a bridge and Yusei saw Roman at the end of the bridge. Roman says that Yusei had sent Kalin into the netherworld. Yusei says that he’s wrong and that between him and Kalin, there was no hatred. He also adds that’s the Dark Signers’ fault for twisted their misunderstanding. Roman doesn’t think so and says that is fate. He also add that, from the beginning, there were fated to be bound to each other through hate and that the Original Ener-D Reactor was been built through hate and sadness, just like him and Mr. Fudo. Yusei is shocked by what Roman just said. Roman pull out a switch and an explosion occurs. Ener-D has filled the bottom under the bridge. Luna and Leo are both fascinated and terrified by this event. Roman tells Yusei that’s the door to the alternate possibility that he and Mr. Fudo found 17 years ago and that within this light lays the power to change the world. He also adds that the light has the power to rule over the world. Yusei asks if this light will take more victims, remembering what happened to Martha and Rally, and says that he’ll never let Roman get away for what he has done. Roman says that in order for the alternative possibility, there's always slight sacrifices and that people are just small existances in the great container called fate. He also add that before fate, lives will disappear like trash and that this light is fate itself and alive. The light has swallowed the fate of Mr. Fudo and his and become alive. Yusei says that Roman is crazy and won’t allow him to do any more harm than he already has. Roman says that he’ll bury Yusei inside the light as well. The two began their duel, with their mark glowing and their Life Points at 4000. The twins are worried for Yusei. The spider geoglyph appeared in the giant crater in Satellite. The Duel It’s Roman’s turn and he draws a card. He says he's looking forward for their duel and what to show what kind of powers Yusei hold. He set one card face-down and ends his turn. Trudge wonders if Roman is pulling his chain by putting one card face-down. It’s Yusei’s turn and he draws a card. He wonders if Roman wants him to attack Roman. The only thing he can do right now is to attack, whatever he might have. He says that his Effect Monster, Quickdraw Synchron, can be Special Summon by discarding a monster card in his hand. The monster he sends to the Graveyard is "Level Eater". "Quickdraw Synchron" is summoned with 700 ATK. Next, he activates "Level Eater's" effect that he sends to the Graveyard, in which when this card is in the Graveyard, he lower the level of one of his Level 5 or higher monsters and Special Summon it. Quickdraw Synchron's Level goes to 4, thinks to "Level Eater's" effect. "Level Eater" appears with 600 ATK. Yusei also adds that "Quickdraw Synchron" can be used in place of a tuner that has Synchron in its name. The little monster shoots at Junk Synchron. He releases "Quick Synchron" and "Level Eater" to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior with 2300 ATK. Yusei send Junk Warrior to attack Roman directly. Junk Warrior attack Roman and Roman’s Life Points goes to 1700. Leo, Luna and Trudge are happy for Yusei’s first attack. Roman activates his Trap Card, "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing", in which when Roman take damage from a direct attack, he can Special Summon a Level 1 monster from his hand and Special Summon a second one from his deck. 2 Dark Spiders appear with 0 ATK. Yusei set one card face-down and ends his turn. Leo wonders about the 2 monsters with 0 ATK and asks if Roman’s weak. Luna replies that he’s wrong, that Roman won’t do anything anything useless and that he’s just setting things up for his mightiest card. Leo is shocked by what his sister just said. Trudge thinks that the Dark Signers have a powerful card that can overturn any situation and, for now, Roman has two monsters released. Luna tells Leo and Trudge to stay close to her because she feeling that Earthbound Immortal - Uru is coming, which frightening Leo. It’s Roman’s turn and he draws a card. He activates the Field Spell Card, Spider Web, in which and the place is covered by spider webs. He sacrifices his 2 Dark Spiders to Advance Summon Earthbound Immortal - Uru with 3000 ATK. Leo and Trudge are safe, thanks to Luna’s Signer Shield. Roman says that Uru can attack directly if there’s a Spell Card on the field and he sends Uru to attack Yusei directly. But Yusei activates the Trap Card, Synchro Barrier, in which allows him to sacrifice a Synchro Monster on his field in order to reduce this turn of Battle Damage to 0. Roman is surprised by Yusei’s move. He set 2 cards face-down and activates the Continuous Spell Card, Destiny Trigger, in which when he activates this card, he send the top card of his deck to the Graveyard and if Yusei draw a card that’s the same type as the sent card, his Life Points are halved. Roman send Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon in the Graveyard. He says that the card Yusei must draw will determine his fate. He ends his turn. It’s Yusei’s turn and he draws a card and the card he draws is the Trap Card, Shooting Star. Roman is impressed by Yusei’s luck. Trudge thinks that Yusei shouldn’t let his card down yet. Yusei summons Speed Warrior with 900 ATK. Yusei remembers that Earthbound Immortals can’t be chosen as an attack target and that Roman has only 1700 Life Points left. He activates Speed Warrior’s effect, in which during the turn it’s successfully summoned, its ATK are doubled. Speed Warrior’s ATk goes to 1800. He sent Speed Warrior to attack Roman directly. Trudge thinks if this attack goes through, Yusei wins the duel. Roman says that Yusei is too naïve. He activates the Trap Card, "Roar of the Earthbound", which destroys the attacking monster and deal damage equal to half its ATK. Speed Warrior is destroyed and Yusei’s Life Points goes to 3100. Yusei set one card face-down and ends his turn. It’s Roman’s turn and he draws a card. He asks Yusei how long he can withstand Uru’s attacks. He sends Uru to attack Yusei directly. But Yusei activates the Trap Card, Spirit Force, in which it reduces the Battle Damage to 0 and he adds a monster card with 1500 or less DEF from his Graveyard to his hand. Roman says that Yusei is at the end. He activates the Counter Trap Card, "Earthbound Wave", in which he negates the activation and effect of his opponent’s Spell or Trap Cards. Spirit Force is destroyed and Yusei’s Life Points goes to 100. Leo, Luna and Trudge are worried for him. Yusei is hurt by the attack. Roman says that he’ll let Yusei go soon towards the light below where Yusei’s father is resting. Despite being hurt, Yusei refused to give up. Featured Duels Rex Goodwin vs. Roman Goodwin The Duel is not shown. Rex is later revealed to have lost on purpose. Yusei Fudo vs. Roman Goodwin Roman sets 1 card. Yusei activates "Quickdraw Synchron's" first effect. He discards "Level Eater" from his hand to Special Summon "Quickdraw Synchron" in Attack Position (700 ATK / 1400 DEF). Yusei then activate "Level Eater's" effect as he controls a face-up Level 5 monster: "Quickdraw Synchron". He decreases "Quickdraw Synchron's" Level by 1 ("Quickdraw Synchron's" Level: 5 → 4) to Special Summon "Level Eater" from his Graveyard in Attack Position (600 ATK / 0 DEF). Yusei activates "Quickdraw Synchron's" second effect. When used as a Synchro Material Monster, "Quickdraw Synchron" can be treated as any "Synchron" monster. Yusei treats "Quickdraw Synchron" as "Junk Synchron" as he tunes it with Level 1 "Level Eater" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" in Attack Position (2300 ATK / 1300 DEF). "Junk Warrior" attacks Roman (Roman's Life Points: 4000 → 1700). Because he received a direct attack, Roman activates Trap Card "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" to Special Summon 1 "Dark Spider" from his hand and another from his Deck; both in Attack Position (0 ATK / 0 DEF). Yusei Sets 1 card. Roman activates Field Spell Card "Spider Web" then tributes both "Dark Spiders" to Tribute Summon "Earthbound Immortal Uru" in Attack Position (3000 ATK / 3000 DEF). "Earthbound Immortal Uru" attacks Yusei. Yusei Fudo tributes "Junk Warrior" to activate "Synchro Barrier". Its effect reduces Battle Damage to 0. Roman Sets 2 cards then activates "Destiny Trigger". He sends the top card of his Deck to his Graveyard. When Yusei draws a card that is the same type as the sent card, "Destiny Trigger" destroys itself to decrease his Life Points by half. Roman sends "Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon" from the top of his Deck to his Graveyard due to "Destiny Trigger". Yusei draws "Shooting Star" then Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" in Attack Position (900 ATK / 400 DEF). If "Speed Warrior" attacks during the turn it was Normal Summoned, its effect doubles its ATK until the end of this turn. "Speed Warrior" attacks ("Speed Warrior's" ATK: 900 → 1800) Roman. Roman activates "Roar of the Earthbound". When a monster Yusei controls attacks when its ATK is lower than the "Earthbound Immortal" Roman controls, its effect destroy the attacking monster then inflicts damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK to Yusei's Life Points. "Roar of the Earthbound's" effect destroys "Speed Warrior" (Yusei's Life Points: 4000 → 3100). Yusei Sets 1 card. "Earthbound Immortal Uru" attacks Yusei directly. Yusei activates "Spirit Force" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 add 1 card with 1500 or less DEF from his Graveyard to his hand. Roman activates "Earthbound Wave" negating "Spirit Force's" activation then destroys it (Yusei's Life Points: 3100 → 100). :Continued next episode... Differences in Adaptions * In the Dub, multiple scenes after Yusei's duel with Kalin (Kiryu) finishes are cut. * In the Dub, all dialog is changed and/or altered compared to the original. * In the Dub, the scenes of the ruined buildings in Satellite are replaced with views of New Domino City. * In the Dub, a few scenes of the Sector Security walking down the corridor are cut. * In the original, Roman (Rudger) didn't refer to the Sector Security officers that were escorting Rex as "Toy Soldiers". * In the Dub, when the Sector Security officers try to shoot the giant Spider, the shots fired are changed to sound more like laser guns. * In the Dub, when Crow looks over his right Shoulder screaming can be heard in the background, no screaming can be heard in the original. * In the original, Yusei didn't describe Kalin (Kiryu) as a "messed up kid". * In the Dub, when Yusei remembers all the people who've been taken by the Dark Signers he narrates it throughout, he didn't do any narration in the original. * In the original, Yusei didn't describe "Quickdraw Synchron" as a "Laser Toting Sharp Shooter". * In the original, Yusei didn't describe Roman (Rudger) using "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" as a "good Bargain Basement move". * The words "To Be Continued" are added in the Dub. Mistakes in Dub * Crow calls Sector Security the "Public Security Bureau". * After Yusei attacks Roman directly with "Junk Warrior", Roman says that he was attacked by "Speed Warrior".